Mousesack/Netflix series
|Hair_color = Graying brown |Eye_color = Grey |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Profession = Advisor Druid |Affiliations = Queen Calanthe of Cintra |Abilities = Magic |Lookalike = Adam Levy |Appears_other = }} Mousesack was a skilled and intelligent druid, as well as a good friend and advisor to Queen Calanthe of Cintra. Biography Protecting Princess Ciri Following the knight induction ceremony, Mousesack, Queen Calanthe, and King Eist host a celebratory feast, where they discuss the encroachment of Nilfgaard. Should they fall, Princess Ciri will take the throne. Calanthe insists that they won't fall as there won't be a war, but with Ciri being so persistent to know more, Calanthe gives Ciri her first lesson; "as in life, it's impossible to be fully prepared for battle." She's to keep her sword close and moving. Queen Calanthe, King Eist, and Mousesack then get word of Nilfgaard's arrival. Mousesack and Sir Lazlo lock Ciri in her room and watch over her while the king and queen lead an army into battle against Nilfgaardian invaders. Lazlo reveals that protecting her is his highest honor. Mousesack tells Ciri the tale of how sorcerers used to lock little girls up in towers because the girls were said to announce the end of the human race, and so they were systematically killed. She asks Mousesack if her grandmother will be alright. He replies that she, Ciri, will be alright. After several days away at battle, Queen Calanthe returns, but without the king, who died in battle. The queen is wounded, and Cintra is under attack. Calanthe assures Ciri that one day she will rule Cintra. As the Nilfgaardians reach the gate, Mousesack creates a magical barrier around the citadel. As night falls, the Nilfgaardians breach the castle gates. In the face of defeat, Queen Calanthe orders the entire castle to commit suicide by poison, to spare them the fate of being tortured and murdered by the invading army. Calanthe will stay behind, but she is sending Ciri off with Sir Lazlo and Mousesack, telling her to find Geralt of Rivia, as he is her destiny. On her way out, Ciri screams, causing a magical pulse. With Ciri being escorted out, Calanthe reveals to Mousesack that Ciri is the reason Nilfgaard attacked. Mousesack, Sir Lazlo, and Ciri escape the castle through an underground tunnel. Mousesack stays behind to fend off invading Nilfgaardians.Season 1, Episode 01: The End's Beginning Royal Betrothal Flashback to many years prior to the Nilfgaard invasion, Mousesack attends the betrothal party for Princess Pavetta's hand in marriage. He crosses paths with Geralt of Rivia, an old friend on his. He warns Geralt that this can take all night as every suitor near and far are vying for Princess Pavetta's hand. Mousesack informs Geralt that the ceremony is rigged. Crach an Craite, unbeknownst to most, is already set to marry Pavetta. Her mother, the Lioness, Queen Calanthe, has already arranged it with Craite's uncle, Eist Tuirseach, whose proposal to Queen Calanthe was refused three times according to Mousesack. As the evening progresses, a knight by the name of Lord Urcheon of Erlenwald interrupts the ceremony. Queen Calanthe orders to have him killed after discovering that he's a monster. However, Geralt comes to his defense and together, they defeat her guards. Mousesack advises Queen Calanthe to honor destiny's wish, but she takes it upon herself to kill Urcheon even after discovering that he was in love with her daughter and had claim to her under the Law of Surprise. Calanthe pulls him close, whispers "here is your destiny," and pulls out a knife aimed at his throat. Pavetta screams out and suddenly her abilities awaken, sending everyone flying across the room, Mousesack included. Pavetta and Duny float above the room until Geralt knocks them down. Realizing the error in her ways, Calanthe decides to honor the Law of Surprise. In honoring destiny, Calanthe frees Urcheon of his curse. He now wishes to repay Geralt for saving his life and Geralt chooses the Law of Surprise just as Pavetta suddenly throws up, signifying that she's pregnant. Mousesack intends to stay and help guide Pavetta. He attempts to convince Geralt to stay as well, pointing out her immense primal power. Like it or not, Gerald is bound to the child. Mousesack advises him against trying to out run destiny. Geralt, however, doesn't believe in destiny, crediting Pavetta's outburst to a girl using her magic to stop her mother from gutting her lover. Nonetheless, the bond that will come to be between Geralt and Pavetta's unborn child will be extraordinary. Mousesack insists that if he dismisses it and leaves without claiming the child of surprise, he will unleash "true calamity" upon them all. Geralt is unconvinced and decides to take his chances. Present day, Mousesack has been captured by the Nilfgaardian invaders. As he is being pulled by a chain, he trips over Queen Calanthe's body. He grabs the cloth off her body and hides it under his shirt.Season 1, Episode 04: Of Banquets, Bastards and Burials Evil Doppelganger After being captured by the Nilfgaardians, Mousesack is brought before Cahir, who has enlisted in the help of a doppler (shapeshifter) to help recover Princess Ciri from Brokilon forest. Cahir orders the doppler to take on Mousesack's appearance. Cahir releases Mousesack from his chains only for the doppler to tackle him to the ground and shape shift into him, before stabbing Mousesack with a knife. After killing him, Cahir demands that Ciri is brought to him alive.Season 1, Episode 05: Bottled Appetites References Category:Subpages Category:Netflix The Witcher characters